Six Months
by Theawokenhuntress
Summary: Modern AU. Eugene "Doc" Roe is deploying with the rest of Easy Company and needs someone to watch his 3 yr old daughter, Claire. Dick Winter's fiancé, Blake, volunteers her best friend Ruby. Being away from your family isn't easy, and six months is a long time, but with the help of some home videos, Doc finds a way through it. Doc/OC & Winters/OC


"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ruby intoned as her one hand tapped out a rhythm on the wooden table that her teeth mimicked on the nails of her other hand. "I'm not sure about this," her hand dropped from her mouth and moved to join the other in it's tapping upon the table. The slender fingers stopped moments later and instead busied themselves with tying her curls into a ponytail.

"Ruby," Blake sighed, a small smile on her face as she watched her best friend fidget in her seat, "I swear that if you ask me that one more time, I'm going to take your peppermint tea and shove it down your throat."

Ruby looked at Blake with a sloppy grin, and though she wrapped her trembling fingers around the cup in an attempt to halt their moments, Blake could feel the table shake as Ruby's knee bumped against it's support. "I'm sorry, b, I'm just so nervous."

"I never would've guessed," Blake grinned past her glass of water. She took several sips before setting it back down on the table and crossing her arms. "You trust me, though, don't you?"

"Occasionally," Ruby took a sip of her tea but nodded her head. "With my life."

"Then trust me," Blake waited for Ruby to set her cup down before she reached over and grabbed her hand, shaking it gently. "You'll thank me later."

"I hope so," Ruby tightened her grip on Blake's hand, forcing herself to allow her best friend to ground her. Ruby's breathing evened out shortly and her heart calmed its frantic pace and Ruby found herself grateful for her friend's presence.

"Oh, I think that's him," the simple words completely shattered Ruby's new found calm and she dug her nails into Blake's pale skin, squeezing her fingers so tight that the lack of oxygen flowing into the limbs became noticeable almost immediately. "Ruby," Blake gasped against the pain, waiting for a response. "Ruby," the brunette finally looked up. "You're crushing my hand."

Ruby said nothing, merely relinquishing her grip before watching in terror as Blake stood up and moved to stand behind her, a smile on her face as she watched the approaching stranger. If Blake hadn't spun and taken Ruby's arm to gently help her stand, Ruby probably would have bolted down the mall corridor, but once more, Blake's calming effect helped ground her and instead she sidled closer to the fellow brunette.

"Eugene?" Blake asked as the man approached, a young girl barely more than few years old clinging to his shoulder. "I'm Blake Lovell, Winters' fiancé. We met at the battalion family day last month," she held out her hand in a friendly offer.

"Of course," Eugene took her hand, his pale skin standing out against even Blake's and his Louisiana accent sending shivers down Ruby's spin. "Hard to forget the woman attached to the Captain."

"You flatter me," Blake grinned before turning to Ruby. "And this is the friend I was telling you about; Ruby Walker."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Walker," he took her hand in his and Ruby was surprised at how warm he was. With his white skin, she expected him to be as cold as the dead.

"He's not a vampire," Blake whispered into her ear with a giggle, seemingly sensing her thoughts. Ruby gave her a look before smiling shyly at the soldier.

"Ruby. Just…call me Ruby," she was proud of herself for not stumbling over her words.

"Can do," he shifted the child on his hip. "You can call me Doc or Gene, don't much matter to me. And this right here is Claire."

"She's beautiful," Ruby leaned forward kindly, smiling at the young child. "How old is she?"

"She'll be three in three months," the smile fell from his face and both girls knew it had to do with him missing his daughter's birthday.

"Well, isn't she big!" Ruby giggled, straightening up and looking to Eugene. "May I hold her?" The medic nodded and watched as Ruby carefully took Claire from his arms and set her against her hip. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you get a chance to speak to her on her birthday."

"Oh, it's not you I'm worried about. Mostly the troops."

"Well no matter what, you're free to check up on us whenever."

"Of course," Eugene nodded and before handing over the folder in his hand. "Oh, and here are the official papers that will make you her guardian while I'm gone."

"Papers?" Ruby took the papers and flipped through them, taking in as much information as quickly as she could.

"It's something that a lot of soldiers have to go through when they deploy. It's just stating that you're the legal guardian of her until he gets back, at which point you'll have to fill out a couple more papers. It's not to big of a deal, you'll just have to sign them and tomorrow we'll take them to the main office before we help them ship out," Blake's knowledge of the situation helped put Ruby even more at ease and she nodded mutely.

"Thank you for all that you're helping out with," Eugene turned to her.

"Of course," Blake turned to Ruby almost immediately, "and I of course don't mind helping you either. Don't worry, my phone will be on at all times." She turned back to Eugene, "Just keep Dick safe, okay?"

"I'll try my best, ma'am, luckily the Captain has a good head on his shoulders."

"So I'm aware," Blake grinned and took Claire's small hand in her own. "Do you ship out tomorrow with the rest of Easy?"

"Yes ma'am," Eugene took Claire back and promptly tucked her back against his hip, his free hand smoothing down her jet black hair before tightening around her waist.

"Good to know. We'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course," he turned to Ruby. "I'll give you the key to my apartment and everything tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," Ruby nodded. "It was nice meeting you."

"And yourself," he nodded to her. "Tell the Captain I'll see him tomorrow as well."

"Will do, Gene." Blake gently shook Claire's hand.

"Well, I should probably finish packing up, so I'll see you all tomorrow, hopefully." Eugene nodded to them before making his way past them, smiling kindly at them before fading out of sight.

Ruby stared after him for several minutes, her lips working against each other as they forced sounds to come out. "B, he's hella fine."

"I told you!" Blake laughed, making her way away from the small café.

"Yea but you didn't tell me he was _that_ fine," Ruby tossed a glance over her shoulder as if she could still see the young medic.

"B, I told you you'd thank me later." Blake shoved her hands in the pocket of her jacket before shoving the door open. "Do you think you can handle watching Claire for a few months?"

"I don't know," Ruby followed Blake. "She seems easy enough, but I have no idea what I'm doing. Especially with him being deployed. It's all so new to me b. I'm so confused."

"Well I'm right here to help you out, so you won't be going through it alone. And it's a short rotation – only six months."

" _Only_ six months?" Ruby gaped as her brown eyes pierced Blake's gray. "B, that's not a short amount of time."

"Deployment wise, it is." Blake shrugged. "Sometimes they can be gone for up to fifteen months, and yea they may get leave for a week or two, but they're still gone for the majority of that time. So yea, six months is a short deployment." She looked over at Ruby. "You'll be fine, I promise."

"If you say so," Ruby sighed, following Blake to her car. "I don't know how you've done it for so long, b."

"Born and raised, b. Not like I had much of a choice originally, now I'm just so used to it." Blake opened the door to her car, climbing in. Ruby shook her head before following suit, the door slamming shut behind her.

"I don't see how anyone could get used to their other half leaving them for months at a time and possibly never coming back."

"Well first off," Blake started the car, "we try not to think about the possibility of them not coming back. That just makes everything harder. And please tell me you're not one of those women who would write a "Dear John" letter."

"Of course not!" Ruby clutched her chest in offense, "I may not agree with some things but that's just down right unacceptable." Blake muttered a 'good' before Ruby continued. "I just can't imagine doing this every couple of years."

"Well, seeing the way you two looked at each other today, you may not have to imagine. I bet you two will be married before he ships out again."

Ruby laughed loudly and, instead of encouraging her friend further, merely shook her head and focused out the window.

* * *

Ruby paced around her small apartment, the mutt at her feet grinning up at her each time she passed him. Normally she would've stopped and pet him, but her brain was working a million miles a minute and her fingers were so fidgety they could almost compete.

Throwing herself down on her couch, she reached for her phone and immediately phoned Blake, her heart hammering against her chest. Ruby barely waited for Blake's greeting before she spoke, "I am freaking out here."

"B, you're going to be fine."

"No I'm not! He's going away for six months and he could die! What happens then?" Ruby was tapping out a sporadic rhythm on her knee as her mutt watched curiously, eyes following her fingers as they moved against her skin.

"Well, his family would relieve you of custody for Claire. You would go on living your life like you did before."

"Well aren't you just a ball of sunshine!" Ruby cried, laying her head on the back of the couch. "How can you speak of something like that so easily?"

"I'm not. Look, b, Dick says he'll keep an extra close watch on Eugene for you."

"Well tell him that makes me feel a bit better."

"I will. Now, you kind of interrupted us –"

"Oooh, is someone getting lucky tonight?" Ruby grinned lecherously, knowing that Blake would be able to hear it in her voice.

"No! We're watching a movie."

"Oh b, I didn't know you did it like that!"

"I'm hanging up now!"

"Have fun b!" The words were succeeded by a laugh before Blake hung up, leaving Ruby to her thoughts and pup. "Well, this ought to be fun now, shouldn't it?" She looked down to see the big brown eyes staring up at her curiously.

* * *

Ruby felt extremely awkward as she stood slightly behind Blake, watching as the girl wrapped her fiancé in her arms and kissed him goodbye. Watching the entire scene made Ruby want to cry, but she felt so out of place there, so she bit back her tears and instead watched her best friend say goodbye to her other half.

When it was obvious that the two had broached a more private topic, Ruby turned her face away and instead scanned the large crowd of people, many of whom were dressed in uniform and had at least one duffle bag at their feet.

"Ruby!" The cry had her spinning around once more, fighting back a grin as Eugene trotted up to her, Claire bouncing up and down on his hip with a toothy smile. "I was afraid you didn't make it." His accent seemed to cut through all the noise and Ruby found herself hearing only his voice, despite the large number of people surrounding them.

"I wouldn't leave, especially when I've made a commitment to you." She could practically see the relief wash over Eugene's face as he dug into one of the pockets of his ABUs.

"You have no idea how much this means to me," he looked at her as he pulled his hand back out of his pocket, the metal keys ringing against each other. "My parents are unfortunately unable to take care of Claire this time around, and I had no idea what I was going to do with her. Luckily, we were at a Battalion event when Winters introduced me to Blake and she offered to help with my predicament – recommending you."

"Blake generally does that." Ruby grinned as Claire reached for her and carefully took her into her arms as Eugene watched. "She's lucky I love her as much as I do, otherwise I wouldn't put up with half the things she signs me up for."

"Well, thank you so much." Eugene handed her his keys, which she promptly buried in her own pocket. "Do you mind if I have your number, so I can contact you?"

"Of course not," she waited for him to pull out his own cell phone before speaking, "555-0981."

"Local area code?" He asked, his blue eyes looking up at her.

"Yep."

"Thank you so much, Ruby. For everything."

"It's no problem, Gene. I'm glad I could be of help." Eugene smiled at her as the conversation between them faded and the noise of the rest of the company filtered through.

"Well this sure seems to be an intense conversation," Blake's voice shattered the amicable silence as she walked up to the pair, Winters trailing behind her. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Of course not, ma'am." Eugene saluted Winters, who promptly returned the salute and stood silently behind his fiancé.

"Gene, I must ask that you call me Blake. He's the officer," she pointed over her shoulder at the man keeping watching behind her, "not me. Besides, I'm younger than you."

Eugene chuckled, but nodded. "Yes ma'am." He seemed to sense Blake's mock glare and looked back up at her in shock. "Last time, I swear."

The group shared a laugh, Winters' husky voice joining in, gaining much attention from Ruby, who stared at him in shock. Once he realized he had gained the brown eyed woman's attention, he winked before turning his smile to his fiancé.

By the time the four had settled down, amicably talking amongst themselves and greeting the rest of Easy company as they filtered through, the call to load up had been signaled. Blake and Dick stepped away to say their final goodbyes, leaving Ruby with Eugene and his daughter.

Ruby twitched nervously, unsure of what to say without sounding creepy. "Um, good luck out there I guess?"

"Yea," Eugene nodded, looking at Claire sadly. "Thanks again," he looked up from his daughter, his pale fingers running through her jet black locks, and turned a smile to Ruby. "You have no idea how helpful this is."

"Well hopefully I won't screw her up too bad," Ruby smiled at Claire who mumbled incoherently. "I'm sure she'll miss you while you're gone. Isn't that right Claire?" She bounced her up and down gently, and the small girl turned her focus to the two adults. "Won't you miss your daddy?"

"Yea!" Claire chirped as she reached her hands for her father. Eugene smiled widely as he dropped his bag again and swept her into his arms, burying his face in the crook of her neck and blowing against her skin. She giggled loudly, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Where are you going?"

"Away for a bit," Eugene once more smoothed her hair with his hand. "But do you see this nice lady right here?" He tilted his body so that Claire could see Ruby. Claire nodded, smiling widely as Eugene planted a kiss on her cheek. "She's going to take care of you while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay papa," Claire nodded, her blue eyes flicking back and forth between Eugene and Ruby. "I'll miss you papa."

"I'll miss you too, bébé," he kissed her gently on the forehead before smiling at her. "Can papa have a kiss?" Claire grinned before leaning forward and smacking her lips loudly against her father's snow-white skin. "Thank you," he rubbed his forehead against hers as one of the other soldiers approached.

"Come on, Gene," the red head nodded Ruby, who nodded back, before grabbing Eugene's bag. "Major wants us on that plane now."

"Alright, Heffron."

"It's 'Babe,' Gene. Babe. It's not that hard to say!" Babe grumbled as he watched Eugene hand Claire back to Ruby. "Let's go, Gene. Major is eager for us to leave."

"Damn it Heffron," Eugene turned to the lanky soldier next to him. "I'll be right there, can't you see I'm saying bye to my kid?" Babe looked between Eugene and Claire, eyes alighting upon Ruby.

"And not your lady?" Babe grinned, holding out his hand to Ruby. "Edward Heffron, but you can call me Babe."

"Nice to meet you, but we aren't together," Ruby smiled shyly at him as she returned his greeting. Once her hand had returned to her side she turned back to Eugene. "I shouldn't keep you any longer; wouldn't want you getting into any trouble." She grinned as she wrapped her arms back around Claire. "You have my cell number if anything happens. Just call me up whenever you want to speak to her, and I'm sure Blake will check in frequently, just to assure you of the fact that I'm not an axe murderer."

"The thought never crossed my mind, but now I'm concerned," Eugene took his bag from Babe but grinned at her. "Thank you so much for everything."

"It's fine, now you might wanna go before Dick comes over here and drags you onto that plane himself." Ruby waved to the two soldiers as they walked away, joining with the rest of Easy Company as they all piled onto the C-17. "Well little one, what do you say we go get ice cream?"

"Ice cream!" Claire chirped happily, her blue eyes glued to the image of her father as Ruby turned towards Blake.

"I was thinking we could get some ice cream," she recommended to Blake as she watched her best friend wipe away a few trace tears.

"Yea, sounds good to me."

"Do we have a car seat for her?" Ruby asked as she trailed after Blake, her arms already straining under the weight of the child.

"Yea, Gene gave it to Dick while we were handing in the paperwork. Everything you need is in my car."

"Good, because I think I may be in over my head."

"Let's just get you some ice cream and go from there."

* * *

"I have no idea what time Claire is supposed to be put to sleep!" Ruby cried into the phone, eyes focused sharply on the young girl lying on the couch.

"Okay, the way you worded that made is sound like you were going to euthanize her," Blake bit back a chuckle through the phone. "But I'm sure it's in the information that Eugene gave you."

"Babe, I'm freaking out here."

"Ruby, you love kids. You always talked about how much you adored them when we were in high school. This is no different." Ruby could hear the sigh in her voice. "Look, let me feed the dogs and I'll head on over, okay?"

"Thanks b! You're the best!" Ruby chirped into the phone before ending the call, sliding the phone into her pocket and climbing onto the couch, Claire immediately crawling into her lap. "Whatcha doing kiddo?" Ruby asked as Claire snuggled against her chest, warm tears making tracks down her fair cheeks.

"I miss papa," the words were heavily muffled by both Ruby's shirt and the child's developing language, but Ruby could still make out the longing in her voice.

"I know you do," Ruby pulled Claire tightly against her body, cupping the child's head against her shoulder. "But he'll be back before you know it." Claire nodded against Ruby's skin, her small figure still shaking as tears continued to pour from her eyes and collect on Ruby's shirt.

Ruby didn't mind, however, and was content to hold the young girl as she wove through the wave of emotions, one of many that was sure to follow during the six-month deployment of her father. By the time her tears had stopped and her breathing had evened out, Blake appeared at the door, opening it gently just in case Claire was asleep. Ruby was grateful for her friend.

"You look exhausted," Blake whispered as she shut the door behind her, her combat boots thudding silently against the carpet floor. She shed her jacket, laying it upon one of the chairs within reach of the door, before continuing farther in. "And it looks like you didn't need my help at all."

"Well she did this on her own," Ruby struggled to free her feet from the confines of her position, having fallen asleep from the weight of her body long before Claire had cried herself to sleep. "Do you mind putting her to bed while I regain feeling in the entire lower half of my body?"

"Oh, if I must," Blake stepped forward and carefully wrapped Claire in her arms, stepping away and walking towards the back room as Ruby struggled to her feet, biting back a groan at the needles that shot through her long legs. "Since you called me out here, I think you owe me a ginger beer."

"I think I can do that," Ruby made her way to the kitchen slowly, and by the time she had retrieved the cool drinks, Blake had returned from Claire's room.

"So, where are you gonna be sleeping?" Blake took the proffered drink and took a sip, relishing the burning path it traced down her throat.

"Gene says that he washed all his sheets, so I can sleep there if I so desire. But if I find it too weird, I can sleep on the pull out bed," Ruby took a sip of her own drink.

"How lovely," Blake grimaced as she took another long pull of her ginger beer. "I'd say I'd crash here for the night, but since I'm taking care of not only Trigger, but Minion as well, I should probably head back. I'll stop by in the morning to help you out." Blake threw her head back and finished her drink in one long pull, licking her lips extensively against the burn. "Think you can survive that long?"

"I'll try. Just keep your phone on."

"It always is, b."

"Good."

"See you in the morning?"

"Yea."

"You actually gonna try to have a normal sleep schedule?"

"That would require a bit of normalcy." Ruby finished her drink and set the empty bottle down on the counter. "And we all know that normalcy is for the lames."

"If you say so, babe." Blake swiped Ruby's empty bottle and, pulling her coat back on, made her way to the door. "Night."

"Night. Text me when you get home, so I know your safe?"

"Can do," Blake closed the door and Ruby once more collapsed on the couch, her head resting against one of the arm rests as her legs took up the rest of the couch. She sighed as she stretched out her legs, the needles finally disappearing and being replaced by normal blood flow.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She asked the silent room as she stared at the ceiling, her brown eyes tracing random patterns in the textured roof. Rubbing her eyes with one hand, she relaxed and turned on the TV, allowing the incessant sounds to put her at ease.

* * *

Eugene walked into the rec room, his laptop tucked under his arm as he scanned the crowded room. He waved to Babe, but continued on his search for the redheaded Captain that led them. While Captain Winters was a kind man, he kept a reserved air about him, one that made it awkward for the noncoms to approach him. Eugene shoved that aside though and, eyes finally landing upon the soldier, made his way to the Captain.

"Sir?" He asked, standing hesitantly to the side as Winters conversed with several other Easy leaders; Nixon, Lipton, and Compton. While all men were active in the fighting, only Lipton and Compton were generally found amongst the lower ranking men of Easy Company, and the sight of them put his trepidation at ease.

"Doc!" Compton grinned as he chugged down the last of his energy drink. "What brings you here?"

"I have something to show Captain Winters, sir," Eugene lifted the laptop slightly, his gesture bringing it to the officers' attention.

"Well, in that case," Lipton stood, followed immediately by Compton and to a lesser extent, Nixon. "Captain, we'll see you later."

Winters nodded, taking a sip of his own energy drink as he watched the men spread out amongst the room. "You have something to show me Doc?"

"Well, sir, I was just curious…"

"Yes?" Dick prodded, motioning for Eugene to sit.

"Have you received any videos from Blake, sir?" Eugene sat down and set the laptop down, opening it slowly.

"Not as of recent, no. Why?" Dick sidled closer, watching as Eugene opened up his emails.

"Well, she's been keeping me up to date on Ruby, and I thought you might like to see the most recent ones." Eugene clicked on the newest email, dated from only the day before, and opened the first video.

* * *

Blake opened the apartment door slowly, the video camera in her hand already turned on and her boots kicked off in order to move through the home quietly. She made her way down the short hallway, stopping outside of Eugene's room and listening quietly before turning the handle slowly and praying that Eugene keeps the hinges well oiled.

The door swung open silently and Blake snuck into the room, camera immediately panning to the bed. Ruby lay curled up on the large mattress, her hair fanning out behind her and her legs tucked as close to her chest as possible without squishing Claire. Claire lay on the mattress, her small arms wrapped tightly around Ruby's neck, while Ruby's arms wrapped around her waist. The sheets had been kicked aside at some point in the night, and instead the girls were covered only by a thin blanket.

"Look at this," Blake whispered into the camera, pointing it at herself so she could shake her head. She pointed it back at the bed and, slowly extracting Claire from Ruby's arms, held the young girl against her chest. The camera grew fuzzy as it pointed at the floor, but Blake's main concern was keeping the two year old in her hands from colliding with the ground, and so she didn't bother to correct the problem.

Once Claire was tucked safely back into her own bed, Blake righted the camera and, closing the door, made her way back to Eugene's room. Taking several of the smaller pillows from the bed, Blake strew them about the floor below the bed and, making sure the she wrapped the camera carefully around her hand, latched on to one of Ruby's slim ankles and pulled.

Ruby awoke just as the small of her back left the bed and, awaking to a falling sensation, let out a short cry as she flailed against Blake's hold. Meanwhile, Blake held tight to both the camera and her best friend's leg and continued to pull, laughing loudly as Ruby landed amongst the pillows with several loud curses. Blake laughed even harder as Ruby's wide eyes landed on her, her mouth forming several more curse words as she struggled to sit up.

"Careful," Blake chided in between laughs, "you wouldn't want to wake Claire, would you?"

"You…" Ruby growled as she stood up, arms immediately reaching for Blake's neck. "If you do that ever again, not even true love's kiss will wake you when I'm through with you," though Ruby tried to make the words seem convincing, she couldn't help the laughter that bubbled from her lips. "That was a good one though, I'll admit."

"Wasn't it," Blake laughed as she turned the camera back towards herself. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you wake a sleeping Ruby."

"You…video taped…that?" Blake turned the camera back to Ruby and grinned. "I am going to murder you."

"With that, my fair viewers, I leave you!" Blake's cry was cut off by several more loud curses and the screen going black as the camera was shut off.

* * *

Dick couldn't help but laugh at the video, a small sound that emanated from deep within his chest and made him seem even more approachable. He brought his energy drink to his mouth once more and took another long sip as Eugene began to open the second video.

"Are the videos always so colorful?" He asked while waiting for the video to load.

"Generally Blake just sends pictures, but when I told her that I missed the sound of Claire's voice…" Eugene trailed off, suddenly feeling rather ridiculous.

"That's understandable, Doc." The use of his nickname once more put Eugene at ease and even he couldn't fight the grin that made its way on his face as the second video began.

* * *

"Hey Claire," Blake's voice emanated from off screen as the image focused on Eugene's young daughter sitting on the floor, several blocks spread out around her feet as she and Ruby built up a castle. "Wanna say hi to papa?"

"Papa?" Claire hobbled to her feet and made her way to Blake. "Is papa here?"

"Sadly, no," Blake bent down, making the camera level with Ruby's young charge's pale face. "But he can hear and see you. Just act like papa is here." Blake pointed at the camera, a smile on her face as Claire stared at the contraption in her hands.

"Papa! I miss you papa! Come home soon please!" Claire leaned forward, smacking her lips against the lens before waving and making her way back to the blocks. "We're making a castle! I wish you were here!"

"Don't worry, bébé," Ruby wrapped her arm around Claire, nuzzling into her hair. "Papa will be back soon. Oui, Blake?"

"Oui!" Blake laughed as she joined the group on the floor. "Claire, do you want to give papa a tour of your castle?"

"Wee!" Claire cried, trying to mimic the French word, earning laughter from both older women. "The tower," Claire pointed to several blocks stacked one on top of the other, forming a spire. "Dragons guard princesses there." Ruby and Blake smiled as the young girl pointed at each part of the castle, words pouring from her mouth as she spoke to her father through the camera. By the time Claire had pointed out every piece of the castle, much of the creation had been demolished by her wild motions and her eyes were heavy with sleep.

"I think we should say bye bye to papa," Ruby said quietly as she scooped Claire into her arms.

"Bye bye papa," Claire mumbled, snuggling against Ruby's neck. "I miss you." Claire closed her eyes and Blake turned the camera off, smiling sadly.

* * *

"I miss you too," Eugene couldn't help but whisper the words as the window closed, redirecting back to his email. He would have felt foolish if any of the other members of Easy Company were around, but the rec room had mostly been cleared out and Dick only looked at him knowingly.

"Don't worry Doc. You'll see her again soon." Dick patted him on the shoulder as he downed the last of his Red Bull, standing and tossing it into the recycle bin before taking his seat once more.

"But how much will I have missed by then?" Eugene mumbled to himself.

"Well if Blake keeps this up, not much. I promise you that." Dick leaned forward and motioned towards the computer. "How many of these have you watched already?"

"None sir. I figured that, since Blake's in them, you might want to watch them as well."

Dick smiled at Eugene, clapping him on the back once more. "Thanks, Doc. You're a good man." Eugene smiled back as he clicked the third video.

* * *

Ruby set Claire down before switching on the camera, letting the child have her customary greetings to her father. Once Claire had finished telling her father of the puppies that crowded around her, the long tongues cleaning her face, Ruby turned and made her way down the hall. She knew she was early, had planned it that way, and was extremely grateful that Blake kept the camera on the table.

Stepping silently, Ruby pushed open the door to Blake's room slowly, glancing in and making sure it was clear before stepping in completely. The room was mostly silent except for Blake's muffled voice and the sound of the shower running.

"Your fiancé really loves warm showers, Dick," Ruby whispered towards the camera as she slowly opened the bathroom door, steam seeping through the crack and fogging the lens. Blake's voice became more prominent, her voice rising and falling with the songs playing from her iPod. Ruby waited until Blake had grabbed her towel before stepping into the room and pulling the curtain aside, making sure the camera was focused above Blake's shoulders.

"You have such a nice voice," Ruby grinned. Blake spun, her eyes wide as she grabbed at the curtain, dragging it back across her body unnecessarily.

"Holy freak Ruby!" Blake cried, her free hand resting against her heart. "How long have you been there?" Blake's gray eyes then alighted to the camera in her hand. "Turn that off. Right now."

"Why should I?" Ruby made a show of moving the camera up and down, making sure the lens was too fogged to give away much of her friend's profile.

"Because if you don't, I'll take it and shove it down your throat and everyone can get to know you just a bit more intimately than you desire."

"Ooh ho ho!" Ruby giggled, hand covering the lens. "You're such a dirty dirty person."

"Says the one filming me in the shower." There was a small silence before Blake spoke again. "Please tell me you turned that off."

"I could, but I'd be lying."

"Babe!" Blake cried once again as she rushed to shove Ruby out of her bathroom. "Just let me get ready in peace!"

"Fine, fine. But why don't you sing another piece for the men overseas? Also, what about some skin? I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Ruby," Blake growled as she stared at her friend. "The only skin they're gonna see is yours when I hang you by your toes for all the world to see. Now out!"

* * *

Eugene held his breath as the screen faded to black once more, afraid of what Winters might do to him for having seen so much of his fiancé. He watched the company commander out of the corner of his eyes, trying to gauge his reaction.

Dick smiled fondly at the screen, trying to squelch the laughter that was forcing its way through his body. He was aware of Ruby's eccentricities – Blake had told him about them long before they had even begun dating – and was actually surprised it had taken this long for her to do something of this caliber.

"You can breathe easy, Doc." Dick finally chuckled, shaking his head against the laughter that still bubbled out. "I'm not mad at you or anything."

"You sure sir? I mean – I didn't see nothing. Honest!" Eugene's accent came out a little bit thicker in his panic, but Captain Richard Winters scared him, and he knew that men had killed for less.

"There was nothing for you to see Doc," Dick finally tamed the laughter and grinned widely instead. "Neither of them would've sent it if there was, so don't worry." Another chuckle forced its way out of him as he watched Doc deflate, but he was still caught up in the sound of fiancé's voice. "Is that it?"

"Oh, no sir." Eugene turned back to the computer and opened up another attachment. "We've got two more."

* * *

Blake was exhausted, Ruby was exhausted, and Claire was dead tired. But yet, with the thunderstorm raging outside and the power out, Claire absolutely refused to sleep, begging for her papa every time the lightning flashed and the thunder boomed. But no matter how many times the girls tried to tell Claire that papa was too far away, the girl would cry and scream and beg for her father.

So they sat on Eugene's bed, lanterns placed sporadically around the room and casting a warm glow on them all. Blake fidgeted with the camera, hoping to figure out why it wasn't recording the way it should be, though she figured it might have something to do with the slight shower it got when Ruby decided to spy on her shower. Either way, no one in the room was aware it was recording, and instead were just trying to sleep.

"I can't sleep!" Claire cried, tears still falling from her wide eyes. "I need papa!"

"Claire, bébé, papa is busy," Ruby rubbed her face as she uttered the words for the eighteenth time.

"But I need him!" She was sobbing now, her voice constantly drowned out by the thunder, but rising in a scream when lightning flashed.

"Why?" Blake asked finally. "We're right here."

"There's a monster under the bed," Claire swiped at her eyes. "Papa scares them away."

Blake and Ruby shared a look before turning back to Claire. "There's a monster under your bed, eh?" Ruby asked, taking one of the flashlights from the nightstand and shining it around the room. "Well can I let you in on a little secret?" Claire looked at her. "You can't tell anyone, okay? It's super secret!" Claire's eyes widened and she moved closer to Ruby. "Promise you won't tell?"

"I promise!"

"That monster under the bed?" Claire nodded, eyes darting to the floor below them. "He's there to watch over you and chase the nightmares away."

"No he isn't!" Claire cried angrily.

"Oh yes he is!" Ruby nodded her head furiously. "Do you have nightmares when you think about the monster?" Claire shook her head. "That's because he's watching out for you."

"But…why?"

"Because the monster loves you."

"Oh."

* * *

"You chose the right person to watch your daughter," Dick said as he straightened his back. "I don't think I've seen that handled any better."

"I don't think we were supposed to,' Eugene whispered, mind still reeling on the fact that Ruby had managed to calm his daughter so easily.

"It's the little things in life," Dick stood and stretched his legs, cleaning up minuscule pieces of trash and throwing them away before sitting back down. "We should hit the hay soon soldier."

Eugene nodded but hit the last video, watching as the video loaded.

* * *

The park was Blake's idea; she'd been cooped inside for far too long and if she didn't get outside and do something soon she was liable to go insane. So when Ruby said that she couldn't think of any way to entertain Claire for the day, Blake immediately jumped forward and practically screamed 'park,' earning a laugh from even Claire.

Taking the camera along was more of Ruby's idea. She figured she could take some film for both Eugene and Dick, and since she had never been as active as Blake, she figured it would work out pretty well. But here she was, chasing two children – one grown and the other barely three – around the forested park, laughing just as heartily as them.

It was Claire's birthday and both the girls wanted to wear her out a bit before feeding her sugar, also, Ruby had forgotten to charge the camera initially and so there was a large, unexpected gap in between the park and the cake, but Claire didn't seem to care, and both women doubted Eugene would care much either.

"So Claire," Blake was sitting beside her on the picnic table, hands folded in front of her. "How old are you?"

"Three!" Claire hold out her hand, four pale fingers forming a contrast against the dark shadows surrounding them. Blake and Ruby laughed as Blake reached forward gently, tucking one of the fingers back into her fist.

"Three eh?" Ruby asked. "I think that calls for a celebration, wouldn't you say Blake?"

"I would!" Blake laughed as she stood up, stepping behind Ruby and grabbing the small cake before making her way back to Claire. "But before that, we must do the ritual!" Blake carefully placed a giant number three in the cake, holding Claire's hands as Ruby lit it. The girls sang happy birthday ardently, their voices carried around by the wind and rising and falling with their laughter. By the time they had finished, both girls were red in the face and Claire couldn't wait for her cake any longer. So with a cry of "make a wish," Claire blew out her candle and cheered.

Blake took over holding the camera at this point, and instead watched as Ruby and Claire talked, each one shoveling cake into their mouths at alarming rates. Blake could only shake her head in awe, the camera in her hand shaking along with her. "Neither of this is healthy," she muttered as Ruby finished her cake, Claire following only seconds later.

"It's a birthday – it's not supposed to be healthy," Ruby laughed as she took the plates and threw them in the trash before sitting back down. "Are you ready for your gifts Claire?"

"Gifts!" Claire cried happily. Her eyes tracked every movement Ruby made as she bounced up and down, her black hair bouncing in the breeze. She squealed happily as Ruby set a gift down in front of her, even though Ruby's tan hand still kept the gift from her.

"This gift is from Aunt Blake and Uncle Dick," Ruby slowly held the gift out, letting the girl take the brightly colored bag in her pale fingers. Tiny fingers tore at the ribbon quickly, ravishing the fabric and throwing it aside for Blake to collect.

"Books!" Claire cried as she pulled the books from the box, immediately cradling it to her chest. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, sweetie," Blake laughed.

Ruby grabbed another gift, holding it out to the girl. "This one's from me."

Claire reached into the box, pulling out a stuffed fox. "Puppy!" Claire cried, snuggling it to her chest. "Thank you Ruby!"

"Of course!" Ruby ruffled her hair before reaching for the final gift. "And this one is from papa."

"Papa!" Claire reached for the gift gently, her fingers moving much slower as she opened up the plain box. She immediately latched onto a metal chain, pulling out a set of dog tags. She stared at them curiously before handing them to Ruby. "What do they say?"

"They say, 'To Claire. The light of my life. Love, papa.'" Ruby beckoned Claire forward, setting the chain around her neck. "Your papa loves you."

"I love papa too!" Claire grasped the dog tags again before reaching into the box, this time pulling out a bright yellow bear in a black shirt. "What's it say?"

Ruby took the bear with another smile, "From Afghanistan, with love."

"Afghan…?" Claire gave up on the word and instead looked at Ruby curiously.

"Afghanistan. That's where your daddy is right now."

"Oh," Claire tucked the bear against her chest and reached in the box once more, pulling out the final gift. She unrolled the shirt, a bright blue piece of fabric that matched her eyes perfectly. "And this?"

"Military Issued," Ruby and Blake laughed at the joke but Claire cocked her head curiously. She shrugged but smiled anyway before turning to the camera.

"Thank you papa! I love you! I miss you! Come home soon!" She hugged the bear tightly to her chest, kissing it on the top of its head. Setting several of the gifts back on to the table, she ran back to the playground, the bear still clutched tightly in her arms.

"Just think. Three more months and you'll be back home," Ruby took a sip of water and glanced at the camera. "We miss you," the words fell from Ruby's mouth before she even realized she had said them, but Blake merely turned off the camera with a smile.

* * *

Three months later and the three simple words were still ringing in his ears. "We miss you." Not, "She misses you." _We_. Blake continuously sent him videos, and he almost always shared them with the Captain because they almost always contained Blake in some way, shape, or form, but he never shared the pictures Blake sent; the ones where Ruby and Claire were curled up on the couch in matching pajamas, or the one where Ruby and Claire are brushing their teeth together.

No, the pictures Blake sent him were his and his alone. He cherished them immensely and when things got bad, when members of Easy Company were getting shot or dying left and right, they were some of the only things that kept him going. Claire and Ruby. Ruby and Claire. The only two women who actually meant something to him. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't grown rather fond of the brunette during his deployment and he really hoped that she'd stick around when he got back because the images and the videos didn't do her justice.

Winters seemed to notice this but said nothing, deigning only to smile and shake is head at the young soldier. He'd had similar experiences before; Ruby always sent him the pictures she snuck of Blake while he was gone and it was interesting to see one of his own men go through the same thing.

Over the course of the deployment, both men had grown closer. No longer was the air between them awkward and that of a commanding officer and his soldier, but instead was that of two men who, while not quite friends, had a mutual understanding and respect of the other. So when the C-17 landed and Easy company could finally disembark, Dick wasn't surprised at all when Eugene Roe immediately made his way to Ruby, sweeping her into his arms.

Blake wasn't surprised either, judging by the look she tossed over her shoulder at Eugene and Ruby, a grin on her face as she hugged her fiancé. "I'll have you know, I had nothing to do with this." She stood on her toes to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. "But either way, it worked out perfectly." Dick said nothing, deigning instead to bury his face in Blake's warm neck, oblivious to all the other men of Easy Company.

Eugene wanted to do the same, but while he may have grown close to Ruby over the course of sixth months, he doubted she had. She was a friend doing a friend a favor, nothing else. But when she wrapped her free arm around his neck, placing a gentle kiss against his cheek as if it nothing, he couldn't stop himself. Bending down, he pressed a kiss against her soft lips, grinning as Claire made a noise of utter disgust.

"Well," Ruby stammered, heat rising to her cheeks and turning her face red. "Hello to you too."

"I'm sorry," part of Eugene felt ridiculous for doing such an ridiculous thing, but when Ruby grinned and stretched her toes to plant another kiss on his lips, he found he couldn't be bothered.

"I'm not," Ruby laughed as she deposited Claire in his arms, watching as the three year old buried her face in her father's neck, squealing happily. "I've been wanting to do that for six months."

"Well six months is a long time.


End file.
